Etincelle du mal
by Ytarille
Summary: Lorsuq'elle s'était mise au service de son amant, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il ferait pour cette épée... Aujourd'hui qu'il faut choisir entre le monde et lui, le choix lui semble impossible : faut-il perdre son coeur ou son ame?
1. Les quatres amis

Ytarillë soupira. Face à elle, Tonnerre et Eglantine s'affrontaient dans le ring, et la petite magicienne savait que son tour allait arriver. A côté d'elle, Jack suivait avec intérêt le combat entre la force brute du géant noir et la rapidité toute en finesse de la jeune femme.

« Arrête de bouger, bon sang ! S'énerva Tonnerre après une énième esquive d'Eglantine. Cette dernière ria et riposta, le prenant par surprise. La lourde épée du géant tomba.

_ Gagné ! J'ai en encore gagné !

Le géant grommela tandis que son adversaire se tourna vers la jolie fillette.

_ A toi, Yta ! Entre dans le ring !

La petite magicienne gémit et se tourna vers Jack, suppliante. Celui-ci fut sans pitié et la poussa vers leur amie, mais en lui volant un baiser au passage, ce qui déclencha les quolibets de leurs amis.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas attendre ce soir ? Lança moqueusement Tonnerre.

_ Non ! rétorque Jack, amusé. C'est mieux ici… La nuit, elle tombe du lit !

Ytarillë, essayent désespérément d'ordonner les mouvements de ses pieds, rougit furieusement. Brusquement, elle tomba en arrière et lâcha son arme. Eglantine posa simplement l'épée sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Yta grogna et se releva.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je n'arrive pas à tenir debout plus de 5minutes…

_ Disons trois ! » Lança son amie.

Et en riant, les quatre apprentis retournèrent au dortoir.

Le Maître de la Guilde observa les jeunes Héros en secouant la tête face à leur insouciance. Tonnerre était une force la nature noire aux yeux verts de 17 ans. Une démarche conquérante, une épée et une lourde armure de mailles blanche, il excellait au combat rapproché, connaissait les bases de Volonté mais ne maîtrisait pas l'arc. Jovial, humoriste et vantard, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde malgré son côté mauvais perdant.

A sa droite, Eglantine était une petite brune aux lunettes noires comme la nuit qu'elle ne quittait jamais avec une simple tenue de cuir. Elle était la plus vieille des apprentis, 19 ans. Son arc dans le dos, elle était rapide et sympathique. Mais très cinglante. Un défi intéressant pour tous les mâles qui l'entouraient … sauf pour Jack.

En effet, ce dernier ne la regardait pas. 18 ans, habile dans toutes les disciplines, les cheveux blonds presque blancs et les yeux gris, il était finement musclé, cultivé et furtif. Taciturne, sarcastique, avide de connaissance et protecteur envers Ytarillë, il était malheureusement obsédé par sa quête de pouvoir. Au grand soulagement du Maître, sa compagne arrivait à la lui faire oublier, de temps en temps.

Le vieil érudit étudia attentivement cette dernière. La plus jeune apprentie avait 15 ans. Les cheveux blonds flottant librement dans son dos, un sourire enfantin constamment sur son visage aux traits fins et doux, cette jeune fille était encore très innocente. D'une maladresse maladive et donc ne tenant pas debout en combat, elle réussissait toujours à se prendre la corde de son arc en pleine figure. Mais tant qu'elle aurait sa Volonté, elle serait invincible. Maîtrisant de sorts légendaires, réservoir infini d'énergie, on chuchotait dans les couloirs qu'elle était la Magie incarnée. Lorsqu'elle libérait son pouvoir, sa longue robe blanche semblait vivante et ses yeux, clairs comme du cristal et même plus, devenaient insoutenables tant ils s'illuminaient. Ils ne brillaient autant que lorsqu'elle regardait Jack.

Le Maître soupire. Il sentait que se groupe, uni par des liens indestructibles, brûlerait le monde sous le feu de leur passion… Et s'entre-déchirerait.


	2. Départ

_Salut ! Désolée d'avoir mis un an pour continuer, mais avec mon année de Terminal… Désormais, j'essaierai d'écrire plus souvent, probablement le dimanche… Enfin, voilà la suite de mon histoire !_

_Mel-In-E DL__ : Désolée pour cette faute… je ne recommencerais pas !_

**Chapitre 2 : départ**

Assise sur le lit de Jack, Ytarillë regardait ce dernier faire les cent pas dans leurs appartements de Bowerstone. Hier, il n'avait ramené du raid sur Oakvale que Scarlet Robb, et n'avoir pu trouver son fils le mettait en colère.

**« Récapitulons, tu veux bien ? **La jeune femme soupira de soulagement :ces premiers mots depuis son retour.

**-Alors… A notre sortie de la Guilde en tant que Héros, tu m'as affirmé avoir découvert l'endroit de l'Epée des Ages, artéfact qui te donnerait toute la puissance que tu désires. Pour l'obtenir, il faut activer les quatre sites de pouvoir d'Albion à l'aide d'une clef spéciale, que l'on obtient avec la présence d'un membre de l'ancienne Lignée d'Archon, pour leur magie et leur savoir sur la cachette de cette clef. Cela fait, dans la Salle du Destin, il faut le sang de ce membre en question et hop ! L'Epée est à toi. **

**-Et HOP ?** Jack s'esclaffa devant la tentative d'humour de sa compagne, avant de continuer. **J'ai découvert que cette Lignée est celle de Scarlet Robb. Elle connait la cachette. De plus, elle a eu deux enfants, et la puissance que j'ai senti dans son jeune fils devrait être suffisante pour obtenir la clef et l'Epée. Mais lors du raid, le garçon avait disparu… J'ai n'ai obtenu que la mère, et elle se révèle plus coriace que prévu devant la torture ! Juste des cris, pas le moindre bout d'information !**

**-Du calme, Jack… Mais, c'est juste pour parler de ces évidences que tu m'as réveillée à 8h00 du MATIN après une Quête éprouvante et corsée ?** s'indigna-t-elle. Jack pris une profonde inspiration et lui lança un regard hésitant. Cela n'augurait rien de bon : il avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Lui donnant tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour rassembler son courage, elle le détailla.

Il avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours quasiment blancs, et sa silhouette restait fine et musclée. Mais la magie qu'il utilisait, une magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître lui avait transformé les yeux, les rendant dorés comme le Soleil… et la chevelure de sa compagne. Il avait une armure de maille assez normale, des gants en métal transformant ses mains en griffes, des bottes d'armure rendant ses pieds pointus, et une cape rouge comme le sang qui cachait ses cheveux. A sa ceinture pendait son masque blanc aux dessins sans sens rouges sang.

**-Yta… Ma chérie, j'ai besoin de quelques autres éléments pour obtenir l'Epée. Ces éléments sont loin… Il va être compliqué de les atteindre… **

**-Viens en au fait, Jack !**

**-Je pars, Yta. Seul, et pour au moins dix ans… Si ce n'est plus. Ne pleure pas… Je pars demain matin, et je refuse que cette dernière nuit ensemble soit gâchée par des larmes.**

La jeune fille, rendue muette de douleur, se lova dans ses bras. Elle ne les quitta pas de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule, et ne subsistait de Jack que le poignard qu'il lui avait donné en sortant d'apprentissage. **Même si tu ne sais pas te battre, garde tout de même ça, d'accord ? Je me sentirais bien mieux si tu avais une arme simple à manier… Au cas où.** Ses paroles résonnaient en elle, comme pour se moquer de ses larmes.

Une fois habillée, elle s'observa. Sa robe blanche était devenue rouge. Elle portait de fins gants de la même couleur, et l'on ne voyait pas ses pieds chaussés de bottes de cuit simples. Ses longs cheveux nattés, elle avait à la demande de Jack posé un loup blanc sur son visage. Pour que nul n'oublie qu'un jour, il reviendrait… Elle ravala ses sanglots et se téléporta à la Guilde.

Comme d'habitude, la Salle de la Carte était vide, n'accueillant que le Maître. Elle observa les Cartes de Quêtes, en choisit quelques unes et s'apprêta à s'en aller, lorsque Tonnerre et Eglantine déboulèrent dans la salle.

**« Ytarillë ! Comment as-tu pu l'aider à massacrer ce village et ses habitants ? Comment peux-tu cautionner ses actes et y participer ? **hurla le géant noir, fou furieux. La jeune fille soupira. Il n'avait pas changé, n'allant jamais par quatre chemins…

**-Je n'ai pas à répondre. La Guilde ne demande pas à ses Héros le bien, que je sache.**

**-Non, en effet.** Rétorqua Eglantine doucement, presque par un sifflement. **Mais tu n'es pas mauvaise, et encore moins aveugle. Tu sais que Jack est devenu fou, assoiffé de pouvoir et de puissance.**

**-De plus, la Guilde n'acceptera pas qu'un tel homme accède à ce type de pouvoir et devienne un tyran. **Intervint le Maître, derrière elle.

**-Il n'est PAS fou, il ne deviendra PAS un tyran ! Il veut juste être plus puissant, un but auquel tout Héro aspire ! Ce n'est pas un crime ! Et je vous interdis de l'insulter en ma présence, est-ce clair ? **Assena Ytarillë, ses yeux devenant brillants par l'appel à la magie.

**-Arrête Ytarillë, tu sais très bien que nous avons raison. Cesse de te voiler la face ! Seul un monstre peut recruter des bandits et ordonner une telle… hécatombe !**

Alors, elle comprit. Ses anciens amis et son Maître ne voulaient pas juste qu'elle comprenne l'horreur de ces actes (horreur qu'elle voyait parfaitement), ne voulaient pas juste qu'elle cesse de l'aider et montre ses remords au grand jour. Ils voulaient qu'elle le combatte, qu'elle l'empêche de continuer. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que Jack avait l'intention de faire. Parce qu'elle était la seule à en être capable, de part sa force. Parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui.

**-Cessez donc de vous inquiéter, pathétiques Héros ! Cessez donc de craindre votre mort, ou celle de votre liberté ! Pauvres imbéciles apeurés, petits cochons terrifiés par le grand méchant loup, rassurez-vous ! Le loup est sorti du bois !** Cracha-t-elle. Tonnerre fit un pas en avant, aveuglé par sa rage. Mais il s'arrêta net. **Sorti du bois ? **

**-Oui… **murmura-t-elle, de peur que sa voix se brise. **Il est parti…**

Les sanglots passèrent alors la barrière de ses lèvres, et elle s'enfuit de la Guilde.

_Reviews ?_


End file.
